


Drabble #27

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	Drabble #27

Dean crosses the distance between them in three long strides, hands already reaching, and Sam lets himself fall into those arms- arms that carried him to safety as a baby, that cradled him in the back seat of the Impala, that curled around him in motel cribs. Arms that, from his very first steps, have always been there to catch him whenever he needs them to.

“I’m sorry,” he chokes out, vaguely aware of Gabe and Cas moving around them to confront Lucifer. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t- I wasn’t-”

“Shh,” Dean murmurs, molding his body to Sam’s. “I’ve got you, little brother. You’re okay.”

“Dean-” Tears wet Dean’s shoulder where Sam hides his face.

“Sam.” Dean’s words are soft, breath warm when he turns his head to press a kiss to Sam’s temple. His hand cradles the back of Sam’s head. “You’re alive. That’s what matters. We’ll figure this out. Together, right?”

Sam nods. He lifts his head and wipes his eyes.

Dean cups Sam’s face in his hands and just looks for a moment before reluctantly letting go. He keeps one hand on Sam’s upper arm. “Come on, there are some people who want to see you.”

Mary is already there, small hands tugging Sam into an embrace almost as good as Dean’s. Even under the dirt and grime of so many days here, she still smells like “Mom.” She’s sobbing openly, pressing kisses all over his face despite the blood.

“My baby,” she sighs, eyes wet with the tears that haven’t already slipped down her cheeks. “My precious boy.”

“Hi, Mom,” he whispers, holding her tiny form close. God, he never thought he would see her again.

But she’s stepping away now, making room for another small person who slams himself into Sam’s chest with all the force of a tiny hurricane. A broken laugh escapes Sam’s throat and he wraps himself around Jack, hiding the boy’s sobs in his shirt. He lays his cheek against dirty blonde hair and meets Dean’s eyes over Jack’s head, and he knows everything is going to work out. It’s not going to be easy, but their family is whole again. Everything important to him is right here and if anyone can beat this, it’s the Winchesters.


End file.
